


RPS撒糖

by Togo13



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togo13/pseuds/Togo13
Summary: なのフェイ小号玩的欢
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha





	RPS撒糖

米德论坛》影视》真人区》NF专贴【3】

#1楼主  
前两个帖子都满了，所以锁楼了。大家有什么新的糖或者想讨论的都放在这栋楼吧。大家圈地自萌别@真人

#2  
没想到就三年的时间，真人楼都盖到第三栋了

#3  
他们没有交往和我认为他们是真的有什么问题吗？

#4  
没有

#5  
没有

#6风速小狸  
他们到现在都还没有交往也是……都那么大人了

#7  
》6两位现在才26啦，很年轻的

#8  
斯达德尔大大又发粮了  
【距离】_StradaleM   
这次和魔法战记里的角色结合，画的超赞

#9  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不过这次依然是S大的意识流呢( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ ) 

#10  
感觉S大在花式吹なのはさま😂 

#11不破二刀流  
Stradaleさま对两位的性格刻画十分到位呢。S大笔下的フェイトさま特别细腻，なのは倒是有很多有意思的小细节

#12  
》11不破さま，你觉得S大会不会认识フェイト啊？

#13  
这样算什么？我磕我朋友的真人CP磕到不亦乐乎？

#14  
还是cp专楼治愈人心，外面的唯粉和cp粉又掐起来了。桑心💔

#15  
我们家掐的已经算轻的了。毕竟正主时不时会出来阻止掐架，对我们够意思了。大家各舔各的嘛

#16  
我已经脑补两位的婚礼了，怎么办？连两位的孩子都想好了

#17  
》16 冷静兄弟。想看婚礼可以去翻S大的相册，有差不多的图。

#18  
我操！S大双更！【勇气】_StradaleM

#19  
？？？等一下居然双更爆肝？

#20  
这些图是一个系列的吗？

#21  
看上去只是随笔。好想立flag啊啊啊啊啊

#22  
【视频2:45】在镜头前フェイト是不是对なのはさま太好了？

#23  
我在フェイト眼里看到了无尽的爱意！请告诉我两位的结婚时间，即使拿不到请柬我也想随礼！

#24  
这是什么的cut？

#25不破二刀流  
上个月的访谈节目。完全没有发现……

#26  
我看了那期。也是我认为两位非常非常真的理由之一。フェイトさま只要闲着就非常非常温柔的看着なのはさま。不过都是なのはさま在和主持人聊天的时候。

#27 YN大法好  
【已删除】

#28  
楼上的不怕封号？

#29  
这里是NF专楼，怎么又来作死！

#30楼主  
看来这几天得小心，什么样的人都进来了。

#31  
なのフェイ有小红本我就写十万字的ABOR18糖！立贴为证！

#32  
》牛逼！不过十万字的ABO字数没问题吗？

#33风速小狸  
我也立个flag好了，なのフェイ今年交往【没错只要交往】我就一年保证日更5K

#34  
？！！风速大大？您认真的吗？

#35  
我靠风速さま？一年？365天5K？

#36 StradaleM  
》33你是打算出本吗？

#37  
》S大！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我喜欢您啊！！！

#38  
S大！！！请！务必！！

#39  
强强联手！！！なのフェイ糖本有希望了

#40不破二刀流  
》36那也要なのは和フェイト交往啊……

#41风速小狸  
》40不破さま不要戳破嘛(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

#42 StradaleM  
如果两个人交往了没公布，那还是……

#43  
我更愿意相信两个人是交往了没告诉粉丝们

#44  
》42 S大！您最喜欢なのはさま哪部作品？

#45 StradaleM  
》44 【重现未来】なのは拍的第一部电影，我很喜欢。里面的剧情张力和人物性格都是我所喜欢了解的。特别是主角在面对困境的时候那种绝地反击的智慧，而且里面家的元素我感触很深。大家都是很温柔的人

#46  
说的好详细哦。谢谢S大的回答

#47不破二刀流  
重现未来评价那么高啊。我觉得那部电影拍的还不错，但是可以更好。

#48风速小狸  
啊呀，不破さま对なのは真严格呢。莫非就是传说中的严母粉？www

#49  
なのはさま第一部作品已经是很好了。当然期待之后的更好的作品给大家看，最好フェイトさま有在里面(*≧ω≦)

#50 StradaleM  
なのは是一位非常杰出的演员和导演，大家可以安心信任她。我从她的电影中看到了充满可能性的才能。

#51  
唔啊，评价真高啊。

#52  
なのフェイ才貌双全，大家可还有不满？

#53 StradaleM  
如果结婚的话就更好了……

#54  
S大您最后的省略号啥意思？

#55风速小狸  
wwwwwwwwww

# 56StradaleM  
…………………

#57楼主  
怎么了S大？

#58风速小狸  
哎呀呀，我要开始屯稿子了。大家都做好准备吧

#59なのフェイ世界第一  
诶？？？

#60  
…………S大？

热搜  
1、なのはフェイト交往 4589976💥

2、フェイト·テスタロッサ小号自曝   
2793729💥

3、フェイト是意识流 2490365 🔥

#61  
………我们一直在磕正主撒的糖吗？


End file.
